bejeweledfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:RedThreeBall016
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bejeweled Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Untitled 4.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Adoption Request Hi. Your contributions look good and I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 23:57, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Congrats on your 1000th edit. :) (I'd have posted it sooner had JavaScript not been playing up...) STORM II 16:49, March 31, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! I appreciate it very much. :D :Gemspinner019 (talk) 16:54, March 31, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 Locked Gem images Do you want me to get (temporary) photos of a Locking Gem and a Locked Gem? They won't be as high quality as your normal screenshots but they'll do until you regain access to your main computer. :) STORM II 17:10, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :Sure! I wouldn't mind that at all. I could always use help during times of need. :) Gemspinner019 (talk) 22:30, April 7, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 No problem man :) I recently started playing a few days ago and I am addicted to it (like PVZ, another PopCap game) :P I will probably still edit here ;) I have been dumped in the sea! 09:39, April 8, 2013 (UTC) ::OK Andrew, I'll upload them tomorrow because I simply can't be bothered right now. :P Whenever your sea of college work subsides you can get higher quality screenshots. No rush though. STORM II 18:20, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Unused Text in Bejeweled Twist Glad to hear you can take high-quality screenshots again. In relation to this, you mentioned you can add the unused text into the game by modifying a certain document in a specific way. I would assume that's somewhere in the main.pak folder, which I can't open even with all the barrage of stuff I got to try and open it. How do you do it? Thanks STORM II 09:25, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :The document is actually not located inside the "main.pak" file; it's located inside the "properties" folder. The document is called "tutorial" and you can open it with programs like Notepad or WordPad. I can still tell you how to crack open the "main.pak" file, if you want me to. Gemspinner019 (talk) 18:17, April 13, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 ::Funny you should say that, I was fiddling with stuff inside that folder and changed several settings (which included making Doom Gems appearing at Level 1) and saw that tutorial folder. Didn't know how to get unused text/gems to appear in the game, and I know this because the game crashed when I tried adding in unused content. ::I also wouldn't mind a lesson on opening main.pak files, all attempts by Mr. Untechnical (me) have proved unsuccessful. Thanks. STORM II 18:41, April 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm not sure how to make the unused gems appear in the game as normal (I'm guessing that involves hex editing), but making unused text appear in the game is somewhat easy. There is, however, unused text that I'm still scratching my head about. :::Okay, here's how you can extract "main.pak" files: :::#You need to have a program that can extract files. I use WinRAR, but I'm sure other programs will work as well. :::#You also need to download QuickBMS and a plug-in called "7x7m". You can download them here http://aluigi.altervista.org/quickbms.htm. :::#Before extracting, locate the "main.pak" file and create a copy of it. Place it somewhere like in a different folder or on your desktop. I read that extracting "main.pak" files can be a little risky, so I think it's better and safer to extract a copy of the file instead (you know, just in case). :::#Once you have all the necessities, it's time to extract the file. Run the file extractor program and find "quickbms". Open that folder and run "quickbms.exe". :::#Find and open the plug-in "7x7m". When you open it, it'll look like nothing happened, but it has now allowed you to extract the "main.pak" file. Speaking of which... :::#Locate of the copy of the "main.pak" you created and open it. When you do so, you'll be asked to save it somewhere else along with the option of renaming the file (I usually rename it something like "MainPakFile"). Once you've done these, click "Save" and watch the fun begin! :::That's all there is to it. If you have any questions, feel free to tell me. Gemspinner019 (talk) 15:05, April 14, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 ::::I assume 7zip would work for the "program that can extract files"? I'll give this a bash eventually. STORM II 15:37, April 14, 2013 (UTC) :::::I'm stuck. How do I get the plug in? Where do I put it once I get it? And do I run QuickBMS in the file extractor program or not? I'd be grateful if you can answer these. Thanks STORM II 15:58, April 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::::When you go to the website, look for the link "7x7M archives (script 0.1.1)". Right-click it and then select "Save link as...". It should save as a BMS File, and you can save it anywhere on your computer (as long as you can find it easily). And yes, you have to run QuickBMS using the file extractor program. ::::::I'm sorry if my instructions were a little vague. If it would help, I could take screenshots that show a step-by-step process of the whole thing. Gemspinner019 (talk) 14:47, April 20, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 :::::::Apology accepted. I probably wouldn't do too well describing something like this to a n00b like me either, so don't feel bad about it. I'll give this a go sometime today, and I'll give an update stating if I need screenshots or not. STORM II 17:19, April 20, 2013 (UTC) :::::::And you can now delete the "Lightning meter" article. It's just a redirect to "Time Extension tank", which is the proper name according to the "readme" document. STORM II 17:30, April 20, 2013 (UTC) 3 things Firstly, the extraction of main.pak files was a complete success, indeed I wouldn't be able to compose my own quest mode without hacking the file. Thanks for pointing out how to do some of the more complicated steps, it helped me immensely. :) Secondly, you mentioned that you were unable to upload the textures for some planets in Challenge mode because of problems with the "cloud" texture. Do you want me to try and finish them providing you can tell me where they live, as I can't seem to find them anywhere... (edit: found them while looking for something else) And lastly, is there any known way to change the mouseover text (ie: when you hover over a Flame Gem, Lightning Gem etc.) I also can't seem to find where they live either... STORM II 21:40, April 27, 2013 (UTC) :Excellent! I'm glad that I was able to help. Have fun digging around in the game files. :) :You can if you want to. The reason I couldn't upload the "cloud" textures is because I had problems properly applying their "overlay" textures in Photoshop to make the textures look nice. :To be honest, I'm not sure how you do this exactly. I looked everywhere in the files and I couldn't find anything. But here's where it gets interesting: When I downloaded other regional versions of the game and searched the files, I found the text for the "hover-over" messages in a file called "default". That's actually how I got the regional names of unused gems in Bejeweled Twist. "default" can be found in the files of the English version of Bejeweled Twist in the "properties" folder, but text for the "hover-over" messages cannot be found. My best guess on how to change the "hover-over" messages is to edit "default" in some way. If you want a better understanding, I could show you a screenshot of what the contents of "default" look like in a regional version of Bejeweled Twist or Bejeweled 3. Gemspinner019 (talk) 14:58, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 ::My question is do we need the overlay on the textures? I'd get hopelessly lost applying them and that's before I even get Photoshop! ::I had a flick through the "default" file (taking up a whopping 13kb on my hard drive) in Bejeweled Twist as I don't know where it is in Bejeweled 3, and it means nothing to me. A screenshot might be able to help me. STORM II 16:14, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::I guess we don't, but what about Chain Reaction's "cloud" texture? It doesn't seem right if we uploaded something that's just pitch-black. :::Sure, I could take a screenshot for you. Does it matter what language is shown? By the way, "default" strangely doesn't exist in the game files of the English version. Trust me, I looked everywhere. Gemspinner019 (talk) 19:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 ::::Is the code the same in other languages? Separate from that, I'd like a German one please. STORM II 19:32, May 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::As far as I'm concerned, the coding appears to be the same for all languages. I could be wrong, though; I may try to see if it's possible to change the messages sometime during this week just to be sure. Gemspinner019 (talk) 19:41, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 :One of the images of a Bejeweled 2 hypercube needs to be deleted. STORM II 21:44, April 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for telling me about this. I just took care of it. Gemspinner019 (talk) 13:59, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 :::You're welcome. I'd have done it myself if I had the required permissions, but alas I don't. I'm not too fussed either way, but I was wondering whether something happened to you, as I hadn't seen your friendly presence for several days. :( It gets a bit boring when I log on to the wiki knowing I haven't missed much, but at least a semi-active admin is better than the abandoned mess the wiki was when you first found it. STORM II 16:14, May 3, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah, I'm really sorry that I was gone for a long time. I had to study for my semester finals, and it got really hectic during the last few weeks of college. But now I'm done with my finals, so I can spend more time here on the wiki. I'll be sure to provide an update about things on the main page during the weekend. :) Gemspinner019 (talk) 19:17, May 3, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 ::::::No worries, around this time in 2015 I'll have to reduce my time here temporarily, indeed I was busy earlier in the week, which caused my x30 "chain" to snap. :( I know how it feels, I was blocked for a week on another wiki (and ~18 months on, I still can't understand why...) which caused my activity on that wiki after the block to collapse, as I was so bored, I'd just spend my time elsewhere. I also look forward to what you have to say during your update. :) STORM II 19:32, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Chat I'm on it for the rest of the day (local time) so when you see this remember to log on to it. Thanks. :) STORM II 16:19, May 4, 2013 (UTC) :Uh-oh, did I miss it? I'm really sorry. I didn't forget; it's just that I decided to spend the day with my grandfather because he recently had surgery on one of his eyes and I wanted to see how he was doing. He's doing fine now, which is good news. Again, I'm really sorry about missing our scheduled "chat". :Also, I haven't forgotten that you wanted a screenshot of the German version of the file "default". I'll be sure to do that this weekend. Gemspinner019 (talk) 00:53, May 5, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 ::It's OK, I accept your apology. I was just sitting in the room thinking "Something must have happened regarding you and/or your family". It's good your grandfather is doing well though. I won't get mad at you, don't worry, I wouldn't do that to someone as friendly as you. :) ::I'll be awaiting the German "default" file, but is it from Bejeweled Twist or Bejeweled 3? Because I'm 99% certain I found the "default" file in the Chinese version of the latter when extracting the "main.pak" file. ::Now that I have your email, I'll make a copy of the Chinese folder, zip it and DropSend it to you. I guarantee you will have a bundle of fun with it. STORM II 08:37, May 5, 2013 (UTC) :::The "default" file will be from Bejeweled Twist. I can't find the file in the English version of Bejeweled 3. :::Thank you so much! I just checked my e-mail and I saw the DropSend file. I'm going to download it right away and see what I can find in the files. :D Gemspinner019 (talk) 14:57, May 5, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 :::::You're welcome. It contains 2 new modes and upgrades to 2 others. I've already started your dig through the files because I forgot to repack the "main.pak" file. Have fun with it, I certainly did when I started playing it just the other day. STORM II 15:04, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Bejeweled Blitz I also have a trial version, but it limits me to 10 plays a day. And guess what? I was also rubbish at it when I started. I only got it after I added the app to my Facebook account, and at that time I was absolutely hopeless at it. 29,000 points seemed to be the unbreakable mark, as I couldn't get more than a few hundred points above it. But if you practice, you will get better, I mean, I can now score over a million points in one game, which I never thought I was going to achieve. Speed is your best friend in Blitz, so during a game, trick your mind into believing you're playing a fixed one-minute game of Lightning (65 seconds with the Extra Time boost), or do as I do, and pretend the game will end in the next few seconds and try and squeeze as many matches as you can. Hope this helps, and have fun. STORM II 18:35, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Games Dear GemSpinner, I am Farhan Haniff, the person that you sent a message to. I want to ask you, which of the Bejeweled series that you like the most? Farhan Haniff (talk) 03:00, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Farhan Haniff :Hello, Farhan Haniff, nice to meet you. :Hmmmm...I can't really decide which one is my favorite. As much as I enjoy Bejeweled Twist, I really like Bejeweled 3 as well. I recently got the chance of playing Bejeweled Blitz, which I think is also quite fun. :By the way, I would like to thank you for contributing to the articles about the Bomb Gem and Butterflies mode. I appreciate the help. :) Gemspinner019 (talk) 03:19, May 18, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 QMP2 Going to send it in a little while. :) STORM II 20:48, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you! I look forward to playing it. :) Gemspinner019 (talk) 00:26, May 29, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 Time Gems, Nintendo DS They don't seem to drop more frequently- they do drop more frequently. I've seen videos of Lightning mode on DS and the player was able to save up a whole 60 seconds of x12, whereas in the standard version he wrote "on the PC version, you will be celebrating if you can even save 15 seconds for x12". Here's the link for reference purposes. STORM II 18:41, May 31, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, thank you for telling me about that. I guess what I mentioned in the article was just a foolish error on my part. ::It's obvious from looking at the video that the Time Gems drop like popcorn. Anyway, how are you getting on with QMP2? Did you try out Bonanza yet? STORM II 02:48, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::So far I like QMP2. I'm stuck on some of the mini-quests, though. Today I almost completed Wall Blast IV; I had only one piece of the wall left to destroy, but the time expired RIGHT BEFORE I was about to clear it. And I didn't even get a chance to clear the Supernova Gem I created! Oh well, at least I've completed the Gold Rush and Stratamax mini-quests. ::*Anything involving Balance (has "victory " and "defeat" conditions already, but you can still line the bottom of the board with rocks and whathaveyou) ::*Gold Rush and Avalanche, for some reason. ::*Anything with two defeat/victory conditions (so no Ice Storm and Time Bomb, or Alchemy and Wall Blast) :: This is an insight into making your own quests, should you choose to do so. It's actually really good fun. :: Also, on the Chinese-exclusive Time Bomb modes page, I wrote that in the move-based version, you usually get a "0" bomb dropped after scoring over 1,000,000 points. I edited the script soon after receiving my copy of it. The copy I sent you includes this modification, so you can have bombs displaying 10/5 moves. (You will need to score over a million to see the changes) STORM II 03:29, June 1, 2013 (UTC) :::But yeah, I really like Bonanza. I'm glad that type of mini-quest was made because Bonanza is my favorite challenge in Twist. I'm actually quite curious to see other challenges from Twist converted into mini-quest form. Gemspinner019 (talk) 03:08, June 1, 2013 (UTC)Gemspinner019 :::::Let me guess: you're stuck on Ice Storm V and Ice Storm VI as well? They're pretty hard, and they won't get any easier. You probably know this already, but the QMP series also contains hybrids. Each quest needs a "victory" and a "defeat" condition, so you can make something like Butterflies V, which (IIRC) is Buried Treasure and Butterflies. There are, however, some hybrids that can't be made.